Wake Up, Please
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: It sounds like the title. Karin has been involved in a car accident. Her family is distraught over the accident.
1. Chapter 1

It was the worst weather ever in 15 years Karakura had. It was nothing but rain and thunder storms. The heavens had been mad with the town for a week now. The people had been fed up with the horrible weather. Karin Kurosaki didn't really mind she liked playing football in the sort of weather. It was dangerous but she loved how slippery it was.

Karin Kurosaki was walking back to her house after a two hour game in the rain. All her clothes were soaked to the brim. Her jeans hugged her toned legs and her red hoodie wrapped around her small frame, showing her curves. Karin kicked her football in its bag as she walked home. The rain started to come down harder pelting the earth below. Karin started to walk home faster. She had phone her dad and said that she was coming home.

Karin was at the end of her road when she saw a little boy walking across the road. He was around 5 years old.  
"Hey kid, your home is that way." She shouted to him. His mum and him often came to the clinic for a checkup. Karin never knew his name she just saw him leaving the clinic. Karin saw the boy stop in the middle of the road. Unaware of his position. Karin's eyes widened, she drooped her ball and ran to the boy pushing him of the road. Karin flew into the air and landed into a pool of her blood. The car she crashed into just carried on like nothing had happened. The little boy she pushed out the way, ran home in fright. Karin rolled onto her back and watched as the rain hit her in the face.

"Ichigo, go out and see where Karin is. She phoned not long ago. She should be home by now." Isshin said as he came bounding into his room. Ichigo sighed then reluctantly got up.  
"Dad, she is 15. She will be fine but I'll go." Ichigo said as he grabbed his raincoat then passed his dad.

Ichigo knew the way Karin usually came home. So he started that way.  
"Karin! Karin!" He shouted down the road. The street was dark, the rain had casted a dark shadow over the town. Only the street lamps were the source of light. Ichigo saw someone lying on the road. He quickly ran up to them. Ichigo crouched down beside the girl and gently pushed a strand of hair out her face so he could see her. Ichigo wanted it not to be his sister. Ichigo gave a slight whimper when he saw her face. Her eyes were still open but they were empty. The side of her face was sticky. Ichigo quickly pulled out his phone and called an ambulance then called his dad.  
"Hey, can you put dad on. I don't care if he is busy. Tell him it's urgent." Ichigo waited for his dad to answer the phone. He didn't want to leave Karin alone.  
"Dad, it's Karin. Quickly come to the end of the road. Hurry" Ichigo was panicking. Ichigo grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She was cold.  
"Karin stay with me. Dad is on his way. Just hold on. Your a strong girl. Just hold on."

Isshin came quickly down the road.  
"My honey. What happened." Isshin shooed Ichigo out of the way so he could see her. Isshin grabbed her head and placed it straight. Then examined her body.  
"Did you phone an ambulance."  
"Yeah, before I phoned you. Sorry I panicked." Isshin placed a hand on his sons shoulder.  
"It's okay son. You did great." Isshin placed a hand on the wound to stop her from bleeding to death.

It wasn't long until the ambulance came into sight. Isshin saw the paramedics jump out of the van and came rushing over to his daughter. Isshin kindly stood out the way for the paramedics to see his daughter. The paramedics poked at Karin's side then shook his head. The other paramedic quickly took out the stretcher for the back of the van.

Yuzu had rushed outside to see what was the commotion. Other neighbours had done the same. It was unusual for an ambulance to appear at the end of the room. Yuzu pushed past the neighbours to get a better view. A neighbour had grabbed Yuzu's arm to stop her going forward.  
"Wait I want to see what happened. Why has my dad, brother or my sister not returned home yet?" She protested. She was shocked when she saw her dad and her brother standing over a stretcher looking at a girl that was looked like her sister.  
"Let me through." Isshin's head jumped up to see Yuzu trying to push her way through the crowd.  
"Mr Kurosaki, we have to go now." Isshin nodded.  
"Ichigo I'm going with Karin. Stay with Yuzu. I'll keep you updated." Ichigo nodded then watched as his dad climb into the ambulance with his sister. The crowd watched as the ambulance quickly drove down the streets. Ichigo put on his fake smile then walked up to Yuzu.  
"Come on Yuzu, lets get inside." He said as he directed away from the sight.

**Okay a little preview of Wake Up. Tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

Isshin stood outside intensive care biting his nails, watching as his oldest daughter had doctors looked at her injuries. He couldn't look at her. 'Im a doctor. Why shouldn't I be helping her.' He said as he slumped down in the chair. Isshin couldn't help but think of Misaki when Ichigo had ran and showed him, his wife's body. He held his tears back, Isshin was known at the hospital. He did to want to show them a weak side. He tried to pretend that he was waiting for someone's else's kid.

Isshin jumped when he heard his name being called. He slowly looked up to see Ryuken Ishida walking out the room his daughter was in. Isshin wasted no time walking over to him.

"How is she?" He asked grabbing the mans shoulders. Ryuken brushed him off but he didn't really mind. It was his daughter after all.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Isshin urged him to go on. "Her injuries were not fatal." Isshin gave a huge sigh, his daughter was going to live.

"Wait, what's the bad news." He knew that he wouldn't like the news.

"Well, how do I say this." Ryuken scratched the back of his head wondering how to tell him. "Well, her injuries are very severe. Her body is not able to handle that kind of shock so she has went into a comatosed state." Isshin stared to shake at the news he heard.

"Wait, your telling me that my baby is in a coma!" Ryuken looked to the floor, he knew it was hard for the oldest Kurosaki. "How long do you think she will be in the coma?"

"I'm sorry Isshin, I have honestly no idea. That is the thing with comas, we just don't know." Isshin was hoping that it was only for a few weeks.

"Can I see her." Ryuken nodded then followed him into the room.

Karin was peacefully sleeping. Her face and head had bandages around them. Her face was covered by an oxygen mask. Her natural colour was now a pale white. Her hand was hooked up to a life support machine. The other had and I.V drip hooked to her. Her hair was gently resting at her neck. Isshin walked up to her and gently took her hand, rubbing his thumb against it.

"Why is my baby like this? Can you tell what happened?" Ryuken nodded then looked at her notes.

"From her injuries we gathered that she had got hit by a hit and run driver." Ryuken took out the x-ray pictures then handed them to Isshin.  
"We guessed that she ran out onto the road which bruised her hips. When she hit the floor she broke her right arm and her legs. Also it looks like her head had some damage to it, so has her back." Isshin looked at his broken daughter.

"Why, why did you jump in front of a car?" He lowered his head and rested his forehead on her hand. "I have to phone your brother." Isshin slowly stood up and left Karin.

Ichigo went back into the rain to collect her football that was lying at the side of the road. He looked down the street to see if the person who had done this would come back. Thoughts of his mum came back as the scene of Karin lying down in the rain came flooding back. He looked to the wet concrete to see Karin's blood being washed away into nothing. With a big sigh he went back to his house to look after Yuzu.

Ichigo slowly walked in and saw Yuzu standing at the front door tapping her foot. He blanked her trying to walk past her. Yuzu grabbed his coat the pushed him back.

"Tell me, what happened." Ichigo shook his head,

"I don't know what happened, Yuzu" he half shouted at his innocent sister. "I don't know." Yuzu saw that her older brother was trying to be strong for her but his attempts are futile. Yuzu ran over to her brother pulling him to a hug. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his younger sister.

"Tell me was it Karin in the ambulance?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, but I wished it wasn't." Yuzu hugged her brother tighter. Ichigo rested his chin on top of Yuzu's head. Slowly stroking her back. "It's Karin, she'll be alright." Ichigo kissed the top of her light brown hair. Just then the phone rang. Ichigo let go of Yuzu and headed to the house phone. Yuzu stayed in the hall waiting for her brother to come back. All she heard was Ichigo saying,

"Hello dad, how is she... Uh huh... Okay will do, see you soon." Yuzu saw Ichigo walk back to the hall.

"Get your coat. We're going to visit Karin." Yuzu smiled then rushed to the kitchen turning off the cooker. Then she ran back grabbing her coat following Ichigo out the door.

Ichigo held Yuzu close, his dad said that her injuries weren't fatal but something about his voice made him think it wasn't like that. Ichigo and Yuzu saw their dad standing out side the room looking in on the patient. Ichigo was slightly worried for what he was going to see as he got closer to his dad. Ichigo placed a hand in his dads shoulder. Yuzu was still holding onto Ichigo.

"Look Ichigo that's my darling daughter in there. She is fighting for her life. Now we wait until she wakes up." Both men heard Yuzu starting to cry. Isshin grabbed Yuzu from Ichigo and held her close to his body. Ichigo averted his eyes away from his sister. He couldn't face it that his sister was in a terrible state.

"Dad, how long do you think it is until she wakes up?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his sister crying over her twin.

"I don't know son. Karin's injuries are severe so her body has went into a coma." Ichigo couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. Isshin saw that Ichigo was trying to be strong for Yuzu.

"Can I go and see her?" Isshin nodded.

Ichigo walked in and sat on the chair that was situated next to the bed. Ichigo grabbed her hand and held it while he looked at her fragile body.

"I hope you are in this situation for a good reason. I know you are not reckless so please wake up." Ichigo kissed the top of her head and stayed looking at her fragile body. He felt a hand placed upon his shoulder. "Dad why is she like this?" Ichigo asked as he stroked her hand.

"Hit by a car." Ichigo sighed he was glad it wasn't a hollow that did it but he didn't know when she would wake up. Ichigo looked to his father who wasn't crying at all but they knew he was hurting inside.

"You know when I look at your sister, I can't help but think about your mother being in the same position." Ichigo looked to the ground, there was one big difference between Karin and their mum. One died instantly the other hanging onto their life. "It's late, we should head home." Ichigo nodded then kissed his sisters forehead then whispering,

"Hold on, Karin." Isshin and Yuzu both kissed her forehead the left the room, Yuzu still holding onto their dad.

When they got home it was all to quiet, Isshin headed to the clinic to do some paperwork. Yuzu sat on the couch staring blankly ahead of her. Ichigo headed up to his room to sit in the dark. Isshin looked to a picture of the whole family at the beach on his desk.

"Hey darling, if you don't know, we nearly lost our daughter today. She is doing fine but she is in a coma. I wish you were here. I don't know what to do." Isshin cried to the picture of Misaki and his family. Isshin heard the doorbell go off. He slowly made his way to the door wiping his eyes at the same time.

When Isshin got to the door he saw one of the neighbours standing with their 5 year old son holding some flowers in his hand.

"Hello Ms Yata what can I do for you." The woman gave a sincere smile then looked to her son.

"My son has something he wants to say." The little boy took a deep breath,

"How is the nice lady?" Isshin was confused at the little boy.

"What nice lady?" He asked as he crouched down to to boy's height.

"The one who saved me from the car." Isshin's eyes widened. Isshin put on a fake smile then spoke,

"She is doing fine." The little boy held out the flowers to Isshin.

"I want to say thank you to my hero." Isshin took the flowers then smiled at the boy then stood back up.

"I'm sorry, Isshin about Karin. I hope she is doing well."

"She's living, barely though." He whispered the last part. The woman looked to her son. Who came from the accident unharmed while Isshin was suffering from the accident.

"I am truly sorry, please give Karin my regards." Isshin smiled then shut the front door. 'A hero, she's a hero.'

Isshin took the flowers and rested them in front of Yuzu who was still staring blankly at the wall. Isshin sat beside and pulled her close.

"Staring is not going to help you or Karin. I've tried." Yuzu snapped out her daze then cried into her father.

"Why, why, Karin." She cried to him, dampening his shirt. Isshin stroked her hair. Ichigo walked down the stairs to see his dad comforting Yuzu.

"Ichigo, come here. " Isshin said as he heard his son enter the room.

"I'm just getting a glass of water." He politely declined.

"Please, come here." Ichigo walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of his dad. Isshin pulled him into a hug, hiding his face behind Ichigo. It had been a long time since Ichigo heard his father cry.

"Dad, why is she like that?" Ichigo asked as he let his tears go. Isshin didn't say much he pointed to the flowers.

"Your sister is a hero, she saved a little boy." Ichigo cried into his father along with Yuzu. They all knew they were to old to be crying but they couldn't help it, they were scared at the fact that Karin could die.

The three stayed like that for a while until, Yuzu fell asleep. Ichigo took her to her bed then layed on his own bed staring at the ceiling. Hoping that Karin would recover soon.

**Chapter 2 everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will show more about the suffering the family is going through.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up in his room. It had been 3 years since Karin went into a coma. He couldn't take it that he couldn't help his sister at all so he decided to go to medical school. He excelled at the school at completed in in the three years instead of six. His dad helped him out and he had lots of experience helping out with patients at the clinic.

Every patient asking how Karin was. He never knew what to say, he gave a causal smile then said 'she's fine.' The patients soon caught on that things weren't fine but they didn't bring up the conversation any more. They saw in their eyes the were hurting too much.

Ichigo heard Yuzu coming into the front door to help around the house. She had moved out a few months ago when she turned 18 she moved out to live with her boyfriend, Jinta. Yuzu found it hard going to school. They were always together, Karin and her. When Yuzu went back to school the following week, everyone stared at her as she was alone. She didn't speak much about Karin, it was too painful to do so. She carried on as usual, though she felt that half of her was missing. Yuzu came home everyday to look after the two males. They were busy with work they couldn't really clean up afterwards.

Ichigo dragged himself out of the bed and got himself ready for work at the hospital. He slipped on a plain white shirt and black trousers then headed down the stairs. To greet his youngest sister.

"Hey Yuz, how are you?" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. I made you a cheese and ham omelette." Ichigo sat at the table and started to eat his breakfast.

"Where is dad?" Ichigo shrugged as he took a big bite of his food. The door bell rang. They were never the ones to get people at the door so early in the morning.

"Yuzu can you get that?" Ichigo asked as he finished his breakfast and hurried upstairs to get to brush his teeth.

Yuzu took of her apron off then placed over the back of a chair as she walked to the front door. When she opened the door she saw someone who she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Rukia!" She squealed. Rukia smiled back at the cheerful girl. Behind Rukia was many people that she didn't recognise. The only person she knew was Toshiro. Yuzu gestured them to come in.

"I'll get Ichigo." She said as she lead them to the living room.

"Rukia, who is that beautiful girl." Yumichika whispered.

"That's Ichigo's little sister." The soul reapers gasped except the ones who knew her. "Hey Yuzu where's Karin." Rukia didn't see Yuzu eyes widen at the question.

"Eh... I'll go and get my brother." Rukia looked at the girl weird as she ran up the stairs.

"Who's Karin?" Renji asked Rukia.

"It's Yuzu's sister." Rukia walked up to the cabinet and looked at the pictures of the family. She found a recent one of Karin then showed the group. It was a picture of Karin in her football uniform holding a trophy. Her family all surrounding her while her dad had her on his shoulders. They were all smiling at the camera.

"Man she is hot." Renji said. Byakua whacked him on the back off the head. "Why does she look so young in the picture?" Rukia shrugged, she too was confused. They al turned round to see Ichigo heading into the living room. He gave a half a smile but it was fake.

"Hey look what the wind brought in." He smiled at the gang. "What are you doing here. I have to go soon." Rukia slightly punched him on the arm.

"Can't we come down and see you." Ichigo shrugged at the gang.

"I appreciate if you came sooner, I'm busy." Rukia knew something was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong with Yuzu. She seems not herself." Ichigo knew what had happened. Yuzu had told him when she went to get him.

"Oh, it's early in the morning. She still tired." Ichigo lied. Inside he was hoping that she wouldn't ask him the same question.

"Hey Ichigo, why don't you have an updated picture of your other sister, Karin. She's an attractive young lady. This has been taking like 3 years ago." Ichigo's eyes widened then he started to walk out the room.

"I'm sorry I have to go to work or my boss would complain. I'll be back at 5. Stay as long as you want." Toshiro noticed that when Karin came up they would make an excuse to leave.

The soul reapers stood their confused at the Ichigo and his family.

"Something's up." Renji said out loud. The others nodded. Toshiro wasn't paying attention he was looking at the pictures. He noticed that a picture was smashed and was in the bin. He carefully looked at the picture. He jumped when he heard someone come in the door. He saw it was Isshin.

"Rukia, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in four years." Isshin said as he pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Mr Kurosaki. We came down to see Ichigo." Isshin placed the girl back on the floor. "Tell me, where is Karin. Everybody leaves when I ask." Isshin averted his eyes away.

"Sorry Rukia, I've got patients soon. I need to get ready." He said as he walked to the clinic. Now the soul reapers were really curious.

"Hey if you want to know where Karin is follow me." They turned around to see Yuzu leaning against the banister. The soul repears followed after Yuzu as she walked out the door.

They walked down a white corridor, Yuzu getting slower every time she got closer.

"I thought you were taking us to your sister?" Renji asked Yuzu but she ignored him. They saw a sign that said 'care.' They missed the beginning of the sign. Yuzu soon stopped at a window and looked in. Her hands on the clean window.

"We're here." She said as looked down.

"How, we are in a hospital." Ikkaku said.

"Exactly." Rukia was the first one to look through the window. She placed her hands in front of her mouth then started to shake. Rukia couldn't take the shock she started to fall but someone caught her. When she looked up and saw Ichigo holding onto her. He pushed her back onto her feet.

"Now you know, okay." Rukia held onto Yuzu who was crying at the sight of her sister she has seen countless times over the 3 years.

"I'm sorry, what happened." Ichigo walked into the room and pulled the curtains to have some privacy.

"The picture you saw with the cup in her hands was two weeks after the incident." Rukia was still a little confused.

"You and Karin looked 15 then." Yuzu nodded then whispered.

"We were. We are 18 now." Byakuya placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder who was still confused.

"Rukia, she has been in that state for 3 years." Toshiro had to take a step back from the group.

"You catch on fast captain Kuchki." Every head turned around to see Isshin leaning against the door. Yuzu walked up to her dad and hid her face in his chest. He simply wrapped a hand round her. "3 years, me, Ichigo and Yuzu have stood where you are looking on her motionless face, hoping that she will wake up soon but that's just wishful thinking."

"Mr Kurosaki?" Isshin smiled at the crying raven haired girl.

"Rukia, we are sorry that we walked on you when you asked about Karin. We didn't know how to tell you that... She got hit by a car. And was left out in the pouring rain. Every time I stand there, she reminds me of my late- wife." Isshin closed his eyes to try and push back the scene he always feared. "Now, if excuse me I've got patients to see."

Yuzu slid down the wall, she was frustrated that she couldn't hear her beautiful sisters voice. Rangiku walked up to the Yuzu and sat beside her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Some soul reapers decided to leave the building, they didn't know Karin that well to stay and look at her fragile state. Toshiro walked to the window and placed his hands against the windows plain. She wasn't like he imagined her, she look defensless, she had lost a lot of weight which added to her ill look.

"Yeah, it's an sight you never want to see." Toshiro jumped to see Ichigo placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe at its Karin." Ichigo smiled at the white haired captain.

"No, it's Karin. She's fighting. That's my sister. She not letting go off her life." Toshiro only shrugged.

"Hey, can I go in and see her." Ichigo nodded then took him inside the room.

Inside the room, Toshiro was still shocked, her injuries looked worse from up close. He could see the bandages wrapped around her arm.

"I have to say this but if there is any problems, press the button. A doctor will soon come. " Toshiro nodded then left Karin alone after kissing her forehead. He had never seen such affection from the substitute soul reaper before. Toshiro sat in the chair, looking at her ill face. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You know, that's not a good look for you." He laughed hoping that she would respond to his insult. He saw that one of her hands weren't bandage. He gently took it and held it close as he looked at her her face. Toshiro felt that someone tightened their hand. He looked to his hand and saw that Karin's hand was twitching. He quickly looked up but her face was still the same.

"Karin?" It was barely audible but he heard a soft 'yeah'. When he looked at her face again he saw her grey eyes looking around the room. She looked confused at where she was. Toshiro couldn't help but smile at her. He quickly called the button that Ichigo showed him. Toshiro sat back down and smiled at the girl. He waited for her to come to her senses.

"Hello, sir. How are you feeling today." Isshin smiled at an old man who had came in because he fainted on the street.

"Hello Dr Kurosaki, I'm feeling better, a few aches and pains but that's always there." Isshin scribbled on the notes that he had. "I say, how is your daughter." Isshin looked up and smiled.

"Yuzu's fine. She doesn't live with me anymore. I miss her everyday but she is always visiting. Which makes the pain go away. Do you have any family sir?" The old man who looked to be in his 70's shook his head.

"No the daughter who is the hospital." Isshin knew he was talking about Karin but as usual he placed on a smile then said,

"She's fine." Isshin heard someone knock on the door. The old man shouted a gentle 'come in.' Soon a young lady came in, dressed in pink.

"Sorry sir, I need to speak with Dr Kurosaki." Isshin nodded then stepped outside to speak the nurse.

"What is it?"

"There has been a call from room IC5." Isshin's eyes widened. That was Karin's room. He handed her the clipboard then took of running down the corridor. Though they weren't supposed to run in the hospital this time it was urgent. He ran down two sets of stairs, nearly pushing a person in crutches over but he quickly caught them and put them back on their feet. He quickly ran down the corridor of intensive care. When he got to Karin's room he put himself at a halt.

When Isshin walked slowly in the room, his eyes started to tear up.

"Karin?" He said not believing his eyes. Karin had her eyes open, smiling straight at her dad.

"Yeah" Karin tried to reach out for her dad but she couldn't move her arms or her legs. He saw the fear in her eyes. Isshin slowly walked up to Karin wrapping her in a soft hug, but it was tight enough to know that she was defiantly there. She could feel her dad was softly sobbing into her.

"Dad, I can't move." Isshin just held her tighter. He was too happy that she was back with them. He saw the smile that he wanted to see for 3 years.

"Dad what are you doing with Karin?" Ichigo shouted as he came in the room followed by some of the soul reapers.

"Ichigo, shut up, you are too loud." Isshin smiled then moved out the way but still held Karin up to see her brother. Ichigo stood their shocked at the girls response. He didn't say anything he just walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. Karin knew that her family were happy to see her a wake. She was able to hear them for the years she was in the coma.

"I missed you, Ichigo." She cried onto him. Ichigo jut held her tighter. She remembered who he was. She hadn't forgot about him.

When he let go Karin was confused at the people standing at the door. She recognised Rukia within the lot but she didn't know the others.

"Karin, these are your brothers friends." Toshiro stepped in. Karin only nodded then with her wrist she gave a slight wave. She could only rest her hand on the bed. Toshiro smiled at her little gesture.

"The one with the red hair, is Renji Abari. The tall man with the long black hair is Rukia's brother, Byakyua Kuchki and the bald man is Ikkaku Madarame." Ichigo introduced his friends.

"Hey Karin, it's great to see you again." Karin smiled at Rukia. Karin turned her attention to Ichigo.

"Hey brother, congrats on passing medical school." Ichigo was shocked that she knew about it. "Yeah, I heard you. All of you. Now I know who to kill for prodding at me when I'm sleeping." Her smile turned into a frown. Ichigo slightly backed out the room. Karin went back to smiling.

"Don't worry, I can't move, so you are safe." Ichigo looked at her confused. He walked over to her notes to take a look. He was shocked at the X-rays that came with the notes. "What is it? Tell me. Tell me." She said louder every time. "Let me see. Am I paralysed?" Ichigo still ignored his sister.

"Honey, we just don't know. You managed to damage your back when you fell but we don't know of you are going to be like that permanently." Karin eyes widened at the news.

"We won't know until you have been x-rayed again." Karin was now hoping that it was only temporary, she hates relying on other people to do things for her.

"Right, I call in a specialised doctor who works with coma patients." Karin nodded then Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rukia and Ikkaku left the room. Before Toshiro left Karin grabbed his hand. Toshiro looked towards the tired looking girl. Everyone stopped at the doorway to see what was happening.

"After this I want to talk to you." Everyone whooped at the girls comment. Toshiro blushed and nodded. He soothed her hair then pushed the other boys and Rukia out the room.

Karin was looking at her brother and her dad who had looked more older over the years she was out.

"What year is it?" Karin asked out loud. Ichigo looked at their dad for some help.

"It's 2013, sweetheart." Karin didn't know she was in the coma for such a long time.

"I'm sorry, I must have made you worry about me." Karin said then Ryuken walked in the door. Karin didn't know who he was but he did look very familiar.

"Hello, Miss Karin Kurosaki. I'm Dr Isshida. I will be doing a simple check up on you." Karin nodded. Ryuken walked to Karin then looked at her eyes by shining a light onto them. Ryuken then headed to the edge of the bed to write it down in his notes.

"Now Karin, I want to ask you some simple questions. Just to check for any head injuries." Karin nodded to the white haired male.

"What is your name?" Karin laughed at the basic question.

"Karin Kurosaki." She said with ease.

"What age are you?" Karin had to think for a while.

"I think 18."

"Do you know who these men are." Karin nodded.

"My dad and my brother, Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki." Ryuken carried on writing onto the paper.

"Can you feel any pain?" Karin shook her head.

"No, I can't move my body except my wrist." Ryuken placed the notebook back then walked over to Karin he asked her to do many things but she couldn't do it or feel it. He then flipped Karin over so she was in her stomach with the help of Ichigo and Isshin. Ryuken felt down her back making sure that each disk was back in aline. He reached a certain point on her back which Karin gave out a loud cry. The 3 males carefully flipped her round. Karin's eyes were full of tears. Isshin grabbed her hand as he comforted her pain.

"What hurts?" Ryuken asked as he wiped the sweat off her forehead. Karin could hardly speak.

"I don't know. I feel pain all over." She cried into Isshin. He carefully soothed her hair. He kissed the top of her head. Ryuken noted everything Karin had told him. He then looked to Isshin. Both males nodded. Isshin and Ryuken quickly unplugged Karin from the life support machine. All the three men pushed Karin out of the room and down the hall.

The soul reapers sat outside waiting in the news for Karin. No one spoke to each other. They wanted to hear everything that was going on. Toshiro kept looking to his hand. When he held her hand she woke up. It was like she was waiting for him.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Toshiro ignored his peppy lieutenant. Rangiku smirked then bent down in front of him. Toshiro looked up to see a serious side of Rangiku.

"You know that, she was actually waiting for you. Why are you so shocked, captain? Toshiro was going to reply when he heard Karin cry. He snapped his head round to look through the window. Unfortunately the curtains were closed so he couldn't see in. All he heard was her crying. He heard movement in the room and the three males, jogged down the corridors towards a sign, reading, 'operation theatre'.

* * *

** Sorry for the long update. I am in holiday on Friday, so my updates of my other story 'Hatred' will be updated sooner. **


End file.
